At present is known an electrochemical capacitor with a double electric layer, including liquid electrolyte and electrodes made from various materials with a large specific surface U.S. Pat. No. 1 4,697,224, Int. Cl. H 01 G 9/00, 1987).
Also is known an electrochemical capacitor with a double electric layer, including solid electrolyte and electrodes made from various materials with a large specific surface U.S. Pat. No. 1 4,713,734, Int. Cl. H 01 G 9/00, 1987).
Good values of specific parameters had been obtained for a capacitor in which nickel hydroxide and activated carbon-fiber fabric had been used as positive and negative electrodes correspondingly (WO 97/07518, Int. Cl. H 01 G 9/05, 1997).
The maximum voltage of this capacitor is 1.4V, the specific capacitance and energy are, correspondingly, 46 F/sm3 and 45 J/sm3.
The closest analogue to the proposed one by the technical essence is an electrochemical capacitor with a double electric layer, including a housing, a positive non-polarizable and negative polarizable electrodes mounted inside it, a porous separator separating them, and an electrolyte. The active mass of the positive non-polarizable electrode comprises lead dioxide (PCT/RU 97/00353, Int. Cl. H 01 G 9/00, 1997).
The negative polarizable electrode is made from carbon material. The operation voltage range of this capacitor is 0.8 to 2.2V, the specific energy is 56.2 J/g (270 J/sm3). The thickness of the separator used in the known design is no more than 150 mm.
The specific energy parameters of this capacitor are the highest in comparison with other known capacitors.
A rapid development of the technology allowed to create essentially new types of electrochemical capacitors in which new active masses are used for manufacturing electrodes, and dramatically widen the range of their application.
Despite of obtaining good results, the problem of increasing the specific energy and power characteristics of capacitors and decreasing their cost for widespread use remains actual at present.